Don't Forget To Remember Me
by bedwardlove
Summary: zac and jaime are in love


"Yes

35

**Don't Forget To Remember Me**

BY: SHANNON WALLACE

Chapter ONE

**Just a Dream**

Jaime jumped out from behind the tree to find she was alone. She and Zac had just been playing hide and seek but apparently Zac had found something better to do. She looked around the whole park for him and couldn't find him anywhere. She started to freak out and ran around and around the park. She finally ran out of breathe and fell down crying and yelling Zac's name. Jaime woke up wrapped in the sheets and covered in tiny beads of sweat. She rolled over and saw Zac lying beside her. She sighed and smiled. _It was just a dream _she thought as she untangled herself from the sheets and got out of bed. She heard Zac mumble her name as she walked out of the room. As she stepped into the kitchen and turned on the light Zac came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey hun did you have a bad dream?" Zac questioned as he kissed her smooth neck and spun her around so she was facing him. He looked at her beautiful green eyes.

Jaime smiled, like she always did around the man she loves, and nodded, messing up her brunette hair even more. "Yeah I guess, more of a flashback kinda thing. I dreamt of us playing hide and seek in the park like we used to. Remember that?" Zac smiled his perfect smile and nodded. Jaime smiled and escaped his grip. "I'm just gonna get a drink of water and I'll come back to bed. K?" Jaime said as she walked towards the fridge.

Zac nodded and walked back up stairs rubbing his brown hair as he went. Jaime watched his muscular figure climb the stairs then got her glass of water and as she was walking back up stairs she saw a picture. It was the picture her mother had taken when she and Zac were little. It just happened to be at the same park as in her dream. She laughed at the irony and continued up the stairs. When she reached her bedroom Zac had already fallen asleep so she got into bed as quietly as she could and fell asleep as well.

The next morning Zac's alarm went off and woke both of them up. Zac got up and took a shower while Jaime stayed in bed. When Zac came out of the shower and saw Jaime still in bed he laughed and walked over to her. "Hun, it's time to get up." he said quietly in her ear.

She moaned and pulled the blankets over her head, "5 more minutes" she said but it was muffled by the blankets covering her head.

Zac smiled and pulled the blankets off of her, "You already got 15 extra minutes. Come on hun, up." he said.

She groaned and sat up, "Fine mom, gosh." she said and smiled.

"Call me Mom all you want you still have to get up." Zac said and than left the room. Jaime shook her head at him and than took a shower. While Jaime was showering Zac was downstairs making breakfast. After Jaime had showered & dressed she came downstairs and sat down at the table.

"So what's for breakfast Mr. Efron?" she said smiling at Zac.

"I made eggs and bacon. Is that good enough for your royal highness?" Zac replied.

"Maybe..." Jaime laughed "You're very happy this morning. Is there a reason for that?" she asked.

"I'm with you, what more of a reason do I need?" Zac said smiling as he set down a plate of eggs & baccon in front of Jaime.

"Aw, you're so sweet Zac." she said as she ate the eggs "And these eggs aren't half bad either." Zac laughed as he ate his eggs as well. They both finished their breakfast and Jaime did the dishes while Zac finished up a last minute paper for his film class.

Then they both got in Zac's car and drove to school. Jamie and Zac were both sophomores in college and both high honor students. Zac parked in his usual spot and than walked around and opened Jaime's door for her. "Well aren't you the gentlemen?" Jaime said smiling.

"I sure am," Zac replied and than wrapped his arms around her waist "but only for you babe." Jaime smiled and slipped her hands around his neck and kissed him. They broke apart finally and went their seperate ways promising to meet up after class. Jaime's first class was Art and she absolutely despised it. She was more of the academic type and hated anything having to do with being creative, inlcuding art, drama, band, sports, etc. Zac on the other hand loved being creative which is why his first class was Theatre.

After their first period class they both had a break so they decided they were going to get something to eat together. When Zac walked up to his car he saw Jaime talking to some guy. "Hey hun whose this?" Zac asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh hey babe, this is Eric. He's in my art class. I'll see ya later Eric." Jaime said and waved as Eric walked away. "So are we gonna go get something to eat?" Jaime asked Zac at they both got in the car.

"Yeah but first I have something I wanna show you. It's about 15 minute's away." he said.

"Okay" she replied.

"Close your eyes" Zac said smiling.

"Okay" she said and closed her eyes. After about 10 minutes they stopped driving and Zac got out of the car than came around and got Jaime.

"No peaking!" Zac said and Jaime laughed.

"I won't." Zac led her about 50 feet from the car and told her to open her eyes. When she did she gasped at the sight in front of her. "Oh Zac..."

Chapter 2

**Bye-Bye Memory**

"Wait...what is it?" she said suddenly realizing she was looking at a shabby old shack on a cliff.

Zac laughed at her confused face "Not that hun, the thing that's behind It." he said. She walked around the shack & there sitting in the water was the most beautiful yacht she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Is it mine?" she asked in awe.

"Yep, I bought it for you last week." Zac said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. Jaime turned around and jumped up and down in Zac's arms.

"Eek! Can we go for a ride around the bay please?" Jaime asked jumping up and down. Zac laughed and nodded. As they drove down to the dock Jaime was smiling and jumping up and down in her seat the whole way. When they finally got down there Jaime burst out of the car and ran down to the boat. Zac followed her at slow pace and when he got to the boat she was already in her bikini.

"How did you change? I didn't even know you brought a suit!" Zac said laughing.

"I found one in the dresser." Jaime said mischeviously.

Zac looked confused, "There's a dresser?" Jaime laughed and ran over to the captain.

"Let's get this baby on the water!" The captain started the boat and gently motored out of the bay and into the open ocean.

"Uh-oh I think we're gonna be late for class," Zac said.

Jaime smiled and waved him away, "Is that all you think about?"

Zac put his hands on his hips like a girl and mimicked her, "Is that all you think about?" He laughed and ran away from her, she chased after him. Suddenly she lost control of her feet and fell on her head then slid off the end of the boat. Zac saw her body floating in the water. "Jaime!" he yelled and dove in after her. The captain, seeing this, stopped the boat & turned around to pick them up.

Zac lifted Jaime onto the boat and and laid her down gently. He held her head in his lap. "Jaime wake up, come on hun. Don't do this to me." he said almost in tears. He rocked back and forth and closed his eyes, "Please Jaime, I love you." Suddenly she coughed up water and caught her breathe. "Oh, thank god Jaime! I thought I'd lost you." Zac exclaimed in an excited voice & hugged her but she didn't return the hug.

Jaime looked bewildered, "Who are you?"

Zac pulled away from hugging her and looked at her closely "Jaime, hun, it's me, Zac."

Jaime shook her head, "I don't know any Zac...why am I on a boat?"

Zac looked at her curiously "Do you know who you are?"

Jaime looked around and than back at Zac, "well duh, I'm...uh...well...I'm...i...don't...know." Zac's eyes widened, "Uh-oh this isn't good."

Chapter 3

**Memory**

When they got to land Zac brought Jaime to the hospital after much convincing that he wasn't trying to kidnap her. They walked in & after Zac talked to the women at the front desk they sat down in the waiting area.

"So, you're my boyfriend right?" Jaime said suddenly.

"Um, yeah...did you just remember that?" Zac asked in a hopeful voice.

"No, it's just the way you're acting I kinda figured." Jaime said.

Zac smiled, "I guess that makes me a pretty good boyfriend right?" Zac asked her.

She looked at him like he was crazy and nodded, "Sure." Zac looked hurt at first but than remembered she had lost her memory and laughed a little. "So, your name is Zac. What's mine?" Jaime asked.

"It's Jaime...and you're a sophmore in college" Zac replied trying to answer her questions as detailed as possible. Jaime started to ask another question but was interupted by the nurse calling her name. At first she didn't react 'cuz she forgot that was her name but than Zac nudged her and she realzied it was her. She walked with the nurse to a room with a curtain in the middle and an old man on the other side.

"Please sit down" the nurse told Jaime nodding at the bed. Jaime sat down and looked around the room. After the nurse examined Jaime the doctor came in and asked the nurse to do an MRI. After that was over Jaime was asked to wait in the room and Zac was allowed in.

"So what happened?" Zac asked.

"I don't really know. They just examined my head a whole bunch. It was really boring for me. Eric!" Jaime suddenly yelled.

Zac jumped a little and looked at her in awe, "What?"

"Eric. Eric. I know someone named Eric don't I?" Jaime said looking confused.

"Yes why?" Zac replied a little rudely.

"I just remembered his name." Jaime said still confused.

"Oh you remember him but now me, great!" Zac exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hey! It's not my fault! You were the one chasing me on the boat!" Jaime replied just as rudely.

"Well--wait. What did you just say?" Zac said surprised.

"I said YOU were the one who was chasing ME on the boat. Boat, Boat." Jaime said once again with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh my god, you remember!" Zac said smiling.

"Not everything. Calm down, you're scaring me." Jaime said laughing nervously. Just than the doctor came back in and started explaining the injury to Jaime. "Um, in human language please?" Jaime said as politely as she could. The doctor laughed and explained that the injury was very minor and she would re-gain ALL of her memory back in a short period of time. Jaime than told the doctor that she was already starting to remember bits and pieces. The doctor said that was very good and that meant she wouldn't have to stay at the hospital for the night.

So Jaime and Zac left as fast as they could since Zac was starting to get sweaty and jumpy. When they got in the car Jaime looked over at Zac and studied him, "Zac…Zac…Zac…Zac!" She suddenly yelled at the end. "I remember you now! Oh you are the best boyfriend ever." Jaime said and Zac smiled. Jaime leaned over and kissed him passionately. Suddenly memories started flooding back into her mind and Jaime pulled away from the kiss slowly. "Zac, I'm remembering now...It's all coming back." Jaime said as she sat back in her seat staring ahead of her.

"Are you okay?" Zac asked stroking her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." For the rest of the ride home Jaime sat in the same position staring in front of her not even blinking. When they got to their house Zac opened Jaime's door and she jumped out and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you sooo much Zac. You made me remember!" Jaime exclaimed as she shut the door with her foot. Zac fell backward a little bit in surprise and than wrapped his arms around her waist smilling.

"I love you too hun." Jaime smiled mischeviously and walked into their house and up to their bedroom. Zac smiled and followed, "You tired babe?"

Jaime laughed, "No, not exactly." She smiled and slipped off her shoes than laid down on the bed. Zac followed suit except instead of lying down on the bed he climbed on top of Jaime. Jaime giggled and pulled Zac's shirt off. Zac smiled and kissed Jaime passionately gently caressing her sides with his hands...

Chapter 4

**The Break-Up**

After last night Jaime and Zac were both exhausted so they slept in until about noon the next day & yet again missed their classes. Once they both woke up they ate breakfast and kinda just laid around the rest of the day doing nothing except watching TV. The next few days were the exact same way. For some reason both of them were avoiding school, together. About a week later, though, arguments started to break out between them or the stupidest, littlest things.

Finally one night they were bickering over what to do about Jaime's newly formed "irrational" fear of boats when Jaime started crying and screamed, "Ugh Zac I'm sick of this! We fight all the time now and this relationship is just pointless! We're over!" Than stormed out of the house. Zac felt anger rising up inside him than yelled, "Fine!" and slammed the door shut behind her. Jaime got in her car and drove down to the beach, the place she always went when she needed comforting. There was just something about the way the waves crashed against the sand and the sound of the ocean swaying & gurgling.

Still in tears, she ran down the beach and collapsed in the sand. After there were no more tears left to cry she sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest while wiping her face. She stared out at the moon reflecting off the surface of the sea and thought HOW BEAUTIFUL, WHY CAN'T ALL THINGS IN LIFE BE AS BEAUTIFUL? After awhile Jaime stopped thinking all together and just sat there starring off into space. It was around 1am she finally trudged back up to her car and drove to her parent's house. She slowly climbed the steps leading to her parent's porch and knocked on the door, not knowing that it was 1am or that Zac was still up crying over her. Kirsten, her mom answered the door in her night gown and yawned.

She saw her daughter's tear stained face and immediately woke up completely, "Jaime, honey, what's wrong?"

Jaime sniffled and hugged her mom, "I don't want to talk about it right now. I just need a place to sleep. I'm exhausted." Her mom nodded understandingly and walked her Jaime up to her old bedroom and put her to bed than went back to sleep herself. The next morning Jaime woke up to the sound of her mother singing kareoke. She attemped to lift herself out of bed but didn't have the energy so she stayed where she was for the rest of the day...and the next day and the next getting up only to go to the bathroom or eat. Zac was not much better, getting up only when it was absolutely neccasary.

Finally after a week of this behavior Zac thought he might try taking a walk to get some fresh air and excercise. He slipped on a pair of basketball shorts and a wife-beater than walked outside and drove to the beach. He took a long walk along the shore and than took of his shirt and dove into the waves. After a nice refreshing swim he drove back to his house and took a nice, long, hot shower. After he got out of the shower he sat down on the couch and ate dinner.

Jaime on the other hand had decided to go back to school that same day. So she walked into art class and sat down. Eric walked over and sat down next to her. She scooted her chair a little bit away from his. "Hey" he said as she set her pack down.

"Hi" Jaime replied.

Eric saw the bruise the boat left on her forehead and his expression turned from happy to worried. "What happened?" he asked reaching up to touch the bruise

Jaime pushed his hand away and replied, "Oh I just fell over. It's no big deal." Eric nodded than class started and they didn't talk throughout the rest of the period.

After class was over, however, Eric followed Jaime out of the art room and walked along side her, "So, why haven't you been at school lately?" he asked curiously.

"Oh you know, this and that," she replied absentmindidly looking around for her next class trying to get him to leave her alone.

Eric laughed, "No, I don't know this and that."

Jaime, "huh?" said still pre-occupied by finding her next class, "Oh" she said, "Well I was just having some trouble with relationship stuff." Eric looked over at her feeling sorry for her. "Oh don't feel sorry for me." she said as if she was reading his mind, "I'm totally fine...maybe" she addded under her breath but unfortunately for her Eric heard.

"Maybe?" he asked in a low voice.

"Well yeah," Jaime said looking away from him, "I mean no. I mean nevermind. Can we not talk about this anymore?" she asked hottly.

Eric backed away slightly, "Yeah totally, can we talk about us having dinner together tonight? Just as friends." he added quickly.

Jaime stopped on the stop and spun around to face him, "What?" Did you not just hear me? I'm having relationship problems. And I'm not the kinda girl who just ditches her boyfriend, who by the way is the love of my life…or was…, whatever! The point is I don't ditch my boyfriend and than go sleep around with other guys like some kind of tramp!" Eric just stood there with his mouth open like some kind of idiot than ran away. WHAT AN ASSHOLE Jaime thought, slowly her anger went away though to be replaced by sadness. Her speech had made her think about her feelings for Zac. Her heart started to throb and she regretted instantly coming to school.

She got in her car and drove home with tears already forming in her eyes. When she got home she walked in and ignored her mother calling her name. She fell onto the bed burying her face in her pillow and slowly let the tears leak out of her eyes. She fell asleep after she spent at least an hour crying slowly and silently. There was rustling outside that woke her up. She sat up and wiped her face than walked to her window and looked out. She couldn't believe her eyes. Out side her window in her front yard was Eric. Her window flew open from the force she applied and she stuck her head out of her window. "You freak! Leave me alone!" She screamed loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

Eric looked up at her hurt but she could've cared less. She slammed the window and watched him walk away. The next day Jaime was in a living coma almost. She walked around the house expressionless, she only spoke when spoken to and gave one word responses, if possible. Finally a couple days later her mom got her to leave the house by asking her to do some errands for her.

Jaime finished everything her mom asked and it was still early in the afternoon so she decided to stop for something to eat. Once she had ordered and was waiting for her food she noticed a man reading a newspaper and wearing a hat near by. It looked like the same hat she had seen and the grocery store and the hardware store. She kept looking at him and she got a glimpse of his face when they put the newspaper down and up really fast. "Eric! Are you stocking me?" she yelled glaring at him and not caring the whole restaurant was watching her.

Eric put the paper down and looked up at her shaking. "I just want you to like me."

"Well this is not the way. And me and Zac may be broken up but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go out with you now or I like you now. Leave me alone or I'll call the police." Jaime stormed out of the restaurant, forgetting her food, and got in her car. She was distracted by the whole scene she drove straight to her and Zac's house. She didn't realize where she was until she opened the door and Zac jumped up off the couch.

"Jaime! Hi, what are you doing here?"

Jaime tried to hide her shock and act casual, "This is my house too, you know?"

"Oh, uh yeah."

"Well sorry to of interrupted your…whatever you call this but I just wanted my vitamins." Jaime made this last part up of course; she hadn't even meant to come here. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some pill bottles than started to leave but Zac grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Oh okay…well I miss you."

"Well, I don't miss you. Goodbye Zachary."

Jaime said these last words holding back the sadness in her voice that was about to escape. She walked to her car and left. She didn't want Zac to see her cry. WHY WAS I SO MEAN TO HIM? HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME? DO I STILL LOVE HIM? UGH! I'M CRAZY OF COURSE I LOVE HIM! HOW COULD I NOT? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH. BUT WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW. HE PROBABLY THINKS I HATE HIM. WELL GOOD I HATE HIM TOO. UGH! I CAN'T EVEN PRETEND NOT TO LOVE HIM. WHATEVER I'LL JUST GO HOME AND SLEEP THAN COME BACK TOMORROW REFRESHED AND READY TO TRY AND GET HIM BACK.

Chapter 6

**All Couples Fight**

That night Jaime drifted off into a deep sleep and awoke the next morning, well afternoon, feeling refreshed. Her mind was thinking much more clearly now that she had finally got some sleep and she was ready to fight for her man. As she got ready for her day she wondered silently to herself why in the world they had broken up in the first place. ALL COUPLES FIGHT she thought as she got dressed in a holter top and bootie shorts. She slipped on her flipflops and walked down stairs.

"Hi mom" she said cheerfully.

Her mother looked shocked, "You are in a much better mood today."

Jaime smiled as she picked up a peice of slightly burnt toast and replied, "Yes I am."

Her mother laughed, "And why is that?"

Jaime skipped to the door while picking up her purse which held her cellphone, "I'll tell you later," she said as she walked out the door.

As she started to drive to her and Zac's house she put down the top of her convertible and blasted "Say OK" by Vanessa Hudgens. She had always loved the feel of the window flowing throuhg her hair. That's why she had gotten a convertible in the first place.

As she drove toward Zac's house she hoped more than anything that he wasn't mad at her for the way she had treated him the other night. While she was driving she started remembering all the good--great times she and Zac had together and she suddenly gained her happy mood back. So much that she lowered the top again and blasted her music. She was singing along to "Never Underestimate a Girl" by Vanessa Hudgens when she pulled into Zac's driveway. After closing the top of the car and turning off the music she took a deep breathe and got out of the car. Since Zac might be mad at her she thought it better to knock instead of walk in even though presently this was still her and Zac's house. She heard a shuffling noise from inside and than the door opened the Zac was standing there in the same clothes as before.

"Oh hey," he said blushing, and he ran his fingers through his hair attempting to fix it but failing miserably.

Jaime smiled a little, "Hi..."

Zac looked down and mumbled, "What are you doing here?"

Jaime sighed, "I was thinking about what you said. That we should talk. And I agree."

Zac looked up surprised, "Really?"

Jaime laughed a little, "Why else would I be here?"

Zac moved his foot around in a circle, "I thought...you...might of come by to pick up your stuff," he said quickly.

The smile faded from Jaime's face, "Oh."

Zac looked up quickly, "But I'm glad that's not why you're here." The smile quickly reappeared upon her face and Zac let her in. They sat down together on the couch after Zac had cleared away all the food he had been snacking on.

Jaime was the first to speak, "I do miss you," she said very quickly and zac replied with a "huh?" Jaime smiled and said it again slowly.

Zac smiled and looked at her, "Really?"

Jaime sighed, "Of course I do Zac. How could I not? I've loved you since...since...before I can remember. And nothing, absolutely nothing can change that. I don't know why I said I wanted it to end over a stupid fight. I mean all couples fight. And when Eric started like stocking me it ma--"

Zac interrupted her in mid-sentence, "Eric that guy from art class?"

Jaime looked surprised, "Yeah"

"I'm gonna pound his ass!"

Jaime winced at Zac's hurtful words, "Zac really I got him to go away it's fine."

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not."

"Did something happen between you two?"

"What, no, of course not?"

"Whatever. Jaime I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"What? I didn't do anything but come back to fix things between us."

"Just leave."

Jaime got up crying and ran out the door, she got in her car and put the keys in the ignision but before she could start the car someone knocked on her window. Jaime wiped her eyes quickly and turned to see two beautiful blue eyes starring back at her. Zac opened the door and Jaime slowly got out of the car. Zac looked at her for a moment than took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Jaime was surprised but than let herself sink into's Zac's body and kissed him back feeling sparks run through her body just like when they shared their first kiss. The kiss was very intense at first but after awhile they were just holding each other with their lips barely touching and their eyes closed.

"I love you," Zac whispered gently into her ear.

Jaime's body shivered slightly and she smiled, "I love you too." They stood out in their front yard for a long time, until dark had fallen, and than finally walked inside.

Jaime looked around the house and laughed a little, "It looks like a tornado hit our house."

Zac laughed, "Well I guess I let things slip a little. But it's not THAT bad," he said defending himself.

Jaime giggled, "No I guess it's not THAT bad," she agreed emphasizing the word, THAT. After Jaime & Zac cleaned up the house they were both exhausted so they went upstairs to bed.

After they had changed and were lying in bed Zac turned to Jaime and said, "Let's go somewhere."

Jaime giggled and turned on her side to look at him, "Right now?"

"No...Like tomorrow or something."

"Why?"

"I don't know...just to get away together."

"Okay to where?"

"That part I don't know."

"Can if be somewhere with a beach?"

"Of course!"

"How about Hawaii?"

"Yeah! I've always wanted to go there. Hawaii It Is."

Jaime giggled, "You're so sweet."

Zac smiled, "I know," he said as he slid over so he was right up against her body while she was laying flat on her back. He kissed her softly and ran her hand up her sleeping shirt. She shivered and felt a strong energy inside her. Zac pulled away and leaned on his elbow while he looked down at Jaime dreamily and stroked her hair. Jaime closed her eyes and smiled loving the soft touch of Zac's soft skin against hers. Zac slowly moved his arm under her and his other arm over her holding her close against his body. And they fell asleep a while later, Zac holding Jaime in his arms...

Chapter 7

**Hawaii**

The next day Zac called the airlines and booked them a flight to Hawaii the next day. He was very VERY lucky to of gotten first class seats on such short notice; yes they are indeed first class seats. Once Zac told Jaime he bought the tickets she started packing immediately. She is a girl, and he only gives her one days notice, is he crazy? But she managed to pack both her stuff and Zac's stuff by the time Zac had made dinner, yes Zac cooked. It was only macaroni and cheese with peas but he still cooked. Jaime smiled when she saw what he had done, since she had been packing all day she hadn't realized what time it was.

"Aw, you're so sweet Zac." she said as she sat down and Zac pushed her chair in.

"Only for you baby," Zac replied as he dished out some food for her. While they were eating they talked about where they would go in Hawaii and what they would do.

But every time Zac mentioned a museum or volcano Jaime just replied with one simple word, "No."

After he had mentioned just about everything there was to do in Hawaii he finally said, "Well, what do you want to do then?"

Jaime giggled, "I want to go to the beach."

Zac sighed, "Why can't we do that here, in Cali?"

Jaime smiled, "Because it's different in Hawaii."

Zac looked confused, "Why?"

"Because that's where we were born, if you don't remember," Jaime replied.

Zac screwed up his face trying to concentrate than he suddenly smiled, "Oh! Yeah...right...I kinda forgot about that."

Jaime laughed, "Of course you did." After they finished dinner Jaime did the dishes since Zac cooked and Zac went upstairs to bed. By the time Jaime walked upstairs Zac was already asleep on the bed. She saw that he hadn't changed or anything but he looked so cute she didn't want to wake him. After she changed, brushed her teeth, & washed her face she slid into bed with Zac. Zac whimpered quietly, almost as if he was having a bad dream, & rolled over on his side. Jaime slid over so her front was right up against his back. Zac felt her do this and opened his eyes a little bit. He rolled over so he was face to face with her and kissed her gently. Than he rolled over again so he was on top of her while supporting his body weight with his arms. He stroked her hair and looked down at her. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Jaime kissed him back but just barely because he moved his lips away from hers and ran them down her neck.

A shiver ran down her spine as he pulled her shirt off ran his fingers lightly down her body. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his jeans off. Jaime smiled and pulled his shirt off than threw it aside. Zac pushed himself up a little and looked down at her body. He smiled than slowly laid back down on her and kissed her neck. Jaime smiled and moaned quietly. Zac continued to move his lips down her chest and to her waist. He stopped there and moved back up to her lips & kissed her softly. The kiss lasted longer this time and when Zac pulled away Jaime kept her lips parted slightly expecting more. Zac smiled moved his finger up to her lips. He touched her lips gently Jaime smiled and opened her eyes. She moved her hand up to his and took his hand. She moved it down her body and left it at her hip while she brought both her hands and grabbed his face gently. She looked at him for a moment than brought his face closer to hers and kissed him again not letting go of his face. Zac smiled into the kiss and held her hips tightly moving his body against hers more. Jaime slowly moved her hands threw his hair and onto his back. They rolled over together and Jaime moved her hands back up into his hair and Zac wrapped his strong arms around her upper body. Jaime slowly pulled away with her eyes closed and slid off his body a little.

She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. Zac did the same after watching her sleep for a while. The next morning Jaime had already eaten breakfast and put their bags in the car before Zac woke up.

When he walked down stairs Jaime was sitting at the table tapping her fingers, when she saw him she jumped up, "Hey you!"

Zac laughed as she bounded at him, "Hi, how long have you been up?"

Jaime replied, "Oh, I don't know. An hour or so. Come on eat." Zac sat down at the table and ate breakfast while Jaime walked around the house one last time looking for anything she missed while packing. After she was satisfied that she had gotten everything and Zac had finished breakfast they got in the car and drove to the airport. The baggage claim and security check-in didn't take very long so when they reached the gate they had to wait awhile. Zac almost fell asleep while they were waiting but Jaime kept poking him and asking him questions every 5 seconds so he couldn't sleep. Finally they boarded the plane and Zac got his sleep. Even Jaime slept a little.

As the plane flew over the islands Jaime poked Zac to wake him up but he didn't so she gave up. She looked out her plane window amazed by the island's beauty. The last time she had been here she was only a baby so she didn't really know what it looked like. When they landed Zac woke up and they got off the plane. After they collected their luggage and rented a car they drove to their hotel. Once they arrived at the hotel Zac carried their luggage up to their suite and Jaime unpacked everything that she could.

After Jaime finished unpacking she turned around to see Zac holding his credit card out to her, "Take this and go get up some dinner from somewhere nice. K?"

Jaime laughed, "Are you serious?"

Zac smiled a little, "I know it's weird but I feel like eating fancy."

Jaime looked at him curiously, "And why aren't you coming with me?"

Zac's eyes darted around the room quickly as he tried to think of an answer to her question, "I want to eat ALONE with you," he finally managed, emphazing the word, ALONE.

Jaime shrugged, "Whatever weirdo." She laughed a little and kissed Zac than grabbed her jacket and left. Zac looked around their hotel suite, WELL I'VE PROBABLY ONLY GOT ABOUT 30-40 MINUTES TOPS SO I BETTER GET STARTED he thought to himself. Of course, he started by calling the hotel's front desk & asking them to send two dozen long stem red roses up to his room along with a gallon of freshly picked rose pedals. Than he called the maid service and asked them if they could let him borrow about two dozen candles. They agreed and brought them up to his room. After he had set up the candles and the flowers all around the room he lit the candles and walked over to the bed. He grabbed the only left over flower and lay on the bed carefully to avoid crushign any pedals and waited patienly with the flower's stem in his mouth, for Jaime to return.

Meanwhile Jaime had been driving around for 30 minutes until she finally found a place that looked good to her. She parked the car and walked up the red velvet covered steps to the golden framed door. The doorman open the door and smiled at her, she smiled back kindly and walked up to the podium behind which stood a tall man.

"Hello, welcome to Cafe La Ritz. How many in your party?"

Jaime smiled a little at his question, "Oh, um, no party. Just me. I was wondering if I could get some food to go...Maybe?" she added after seeing the man's surprised face. The man looked curiously at her above his oval spectacles and waved over a waiter. He whispered something rapidly to the waiter and then he smiled looking at Jaime again.

"The chef can fix you whatever you like madam."

Jaime smiled taken aback, "Thank you. Could I peruse a menu?" she said trying to talk sophisticatingly and not doing quite good but not bad either. The man nodded curtly and handed her a thick menu. MAN THIS MIGHT TAKE A WHILE she thought, but she was wrong. She had barely looked over the menu for a minute before knowing exactly what she was going to order. After she had told the waiter, the man had talked to earlier, what she wanted she was told to wait in the waiting area. Only a short time passed before the waiter returned carrying her food and smile upon his face.

"Here you are mam. That'll be 175 dollars and 53 cents." Jaime tried to hide her amazement while retreiving Zac's credit card. After the waiter had given her the receipt she left the restaurant hurridly wanting to get back to Zac. She drove home rather quickly but, luckily enough, didn't get pulled over. She opened the door to their room and her jaw dropped at the sight before her.

After she recovered from the shock she put down the foor and rushed over to Zac, who by now starting to taste the stem and did not like it. He smiled, pulling the flower out of his mouth, and embraced Jaime's hug.

"And to what to I owe this honor?" Jaime asked positively beaming. Zac's only response was kissing her passionately and rolling her over, crushing the pedals. He pulled away slowly and left Jaime laying on the bed smiling. He grabbed something off the nightstand and pulled Jaime to a sitting postion while kneeling at her feet. Jaime sat on the bed beaming at Zac and Zac returned her jubilance.

Zac spoke very slowly considering the air of happiness and excitement. "Jaime, I love you so much I can't even begin to explain. Nothing can compare to the moments I spend with you. And I want those moments to last forever, until we've ripened with old age. I want to hold you in my arms forever. I want to be the father of your child. I want to love you until the day I die and forever more after that. But most of all I just want you. Jaime Ann King, will you marry me?" Zac finished still smiling. Jaime starred at Zac longingly and replied...

Chapter 8

**Shocker**

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" She beamed as Zac placed the pumpkin sized diamond ring on her finger. Zac grinned from ear to ear and kissed her. She laid down on the bed with Zac on top of her and kissed him back passionately. Zac slid his hands down her sides and slipped his hands under her shirt. When he started to pulled her shirt off she stopped him and pulled away from the kiss. "Look Zac before we get umm…distracted," she laughed softly, "I need to tell you something."

Zac looked down at her curiously, "okay." He removed his hands from under her shirt and rolled off her, he lay on his side and propped his head up with his hand looking at her. Jaime sat up a little and leaned on her elbows.

"Okay, its um pretty big news so just listen before you say anything," she took a deep breathe and continued, "I was late, really late...so I started worrying and I didn't want to believe it so I didn't do anything…but finally I couldn't take it anymore so I took the test."

Zac looked a little confused, mostly because Jaime had said all this very fast, so he said, "What are you saying hun?"

Jaime closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm pregnant Zac." Zac's mouth fell open and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He stuttered until Jaime put her hand over his mouth, "Zac," she said sternly, "Say something please." She moved her hand away from his mouth, shaking slightly. Zac closed his mouth than opened it but no words came out. Jaime sighed and rolled off the bed. She sat on the bed crouched over and felt a tear fall down her face. "I'm sorry Zac. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't plan it or anything. It just happened. But it doesn't matter does it? Obviously we're not gonna keep it."

Now Zac had something to say, "Not gonna keep it?! Not gonna keep it?! Are you serious? This is your, our, first child and you just want to give it away like charity?!"

Jaime starred at Zac bewildered, "I'm sorry I'm sorry, I only said that because I thought you would hate me if I wanted to keep it."

Zac sighed and smiled a little, "Jaime I could never hate you. Especially not for wanting to keep your first born."

Jaime smiled and looked at Zac who had sat down next to her, "Really?"

Zac placed his hands on top of Jaime's, "Really"

"But when I told you, you seemed so upset."

Zac laughed a little, "Upset? No, shocked? Yes. But I mean come on you basically just told me my life would never be the same again. Wouldn't you be shocked?"

Jaime smiled a little, "I guess I didn't really think about it like that. Yeah, I would be. So does that mean you want to keep the baby?"

"Keep the baby?! Keep the baby?! What kind of a question is that? Of course, I want to. We're gonna be a family Jaime. Sure its sooner than most people. Well like millions of years sooner," he laughed, "But I can't think of a better way to spend my life than with you and our child or children."

Jaime beamed and laughed, "Whoa there cowboy hold up. Children?"

Zac smiled, "I'm just saying maybe…Well never mind that's not important now."

Jaime smirked at him, "Did you want kids?"

Zac, "Duh."

They both laughed but suddenly Jaime stopped, "Wait…Did you…plan…this?" She said slowly thinking about what Zac just said.

Zac blushed a little, "Um…I don't want to lie so yes. Please don't kill me!"

Jaime starred at Zac, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you. We're in college and and and well I don't know what else. But I just can't believe you! And…but we wore protection. Did you break it, the condom I mean?"

She calmed down with this last sentence and Zac replied, "Just a little."

Jaime gasped, "Just a little? Just a little means just a child!"

Zac looked down, "I know, that was kinda the point. I'm sorry Jaime. I know I shouldn't have done it. But I just love you so much and I wanted to start a family with you but I didn't know how you would react so I don't know. That night when I went to put the condom on the idea just came to me and I did it on impulse."

Jaime sighed and smiled, "You wanna know a secret?"

Zac looked up at her confused by her sweet voice, "What?" Jaime fiddled with his fingers.

"I stopped taking the pills a little while before that night…Pregnancy pills I mean," she added seeing Zac's confused face.

Zac looked at her amazed and happy at the same time. "You little sneak. And you were yelling at me!" Zac said sarcastically.

"Yeah well you faked being shocked. I think we're even," Jaime replied just as sarcastically.

Zac smiled and hugged Jaime tightly, "I love you so much."

Jaime smiled and hugged him back letting out a huge sigh of relief, "I love you too Zac."

Chapter 9

**On The Beach**

The next morning Zac woke up holding Jaime in his arms. He smiled, remembering last night, and stroked her hair. Jaime moaned in her sleep and snuggled closer to Zac. OBVIOUSLY SHE'S DREAMING ABOUT ME, Zac thought. He smiled at his own joke and fell back asleep. Three hours later, at noon, he woke up to find he was lying in bed alone. He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stretched and yawned than got up and took a quick shower than walked into the kitchen wearing a towel around his waist and rubbing his head.

Jaime giggled, "Hey sleepy head." Zac smiled and walked behind her, slapping her ass as he did. She giggled again while Zac got a glass of orange juice.

He jumped up on the counter next to where she was making them breakfast and smiled at her, "So how'd you sleep, fiancé?"

Jaime beamed and stood in-between his legs with her hands on his knees, "I slept very well thank you. I had a dream about you in fact."

I KNEW IT; Zac thought and said, "Oh, you did; did you?"

"Yep," she replied while she got some plates down from the cabinet and scraped some eggs onto the two plates than placed some bacon on each plate.

Zac hoped down off the counter, "I'm gonna go change but when I get back I wanna hear about this dream," he kissed her cheek than fast walked back to their bedroom.

Jaime had already started eating when Zac came back; he grabbed his plate and sat next to her on the couch, "So about this dream?" Jaime smirked and kept eating. Zac poked her in the side lightly with his fork, "Come on spill."

Jaime giggled and hit his arm away jokingly, "Fine. Don't kill me. Gosh." Zac smiled pleased with him self and sat ready to listen intently. "It's not a big deal anyway but whatever. It was about our wedding. There was white everywhere and we were standing in the middle both wearing black. Than the dream kinda skipped to the honey moon and yeah…"

She drifted off, smiling dreamily and leaving Zac eager for more, "And?" He said.

She giggled, "Do you really want me to go into detail?"

But of course she already knew the answer even before Zac opened his mouth to talk, "Duh."

Jaime laughed and shook her head at him. Zac pouted, "Fine."

Jaime leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly, "How about I show you instead?"

Zac looked excited again, "OK." Zac put his plate down on the coffee table and moved closer to Jaime.

"Not right now silly," Jaime said trying to contain the giggles.

Zac pouted again, "Fine." After they had both finished breakfast and Zac had done the dishes since Jaime cooked they sat down together on the couch to discuss what they would do today. "I'm guessing you want to go to the beach?" Zac asked Jaime in his "I know everything" voice.

Jaime smiled mischievously and shook her head than hesitated, "Well kind of I guess. Don't freak out or anything but I was kinda sorta thinking maybe we could just get married on the beach…today."

Zac didn't freak out but he certainly looked shocked, "Are you serious?"

Jaime hunched her shoulders, intimidated by Zac and replied in a mousy voice, "Yeah…"

Zac smiled, "I am the luckiest guy ever."

Jaime straightened up and stared at him, "huh?"

Zac laughed a little, "My wife, sorry, fiancé wants a simple and cheap wedding. No girl _ever_ wants that. You do know that right?"

Jaime laughed a little, "Well yeah I guess. But come on you've known me my whole life. Have I ever been one to like extravagant events or parties?"

Zac pondered this for a moment than replied, "No I guess not. But I still consider myself lucky. Wait, you do want a dress though right. Because if you didn't I might be a little freaked out and not want to marry you any more." He said sarcastically and smiled at Jaime.

"Actually I already have something in mind that I, coincidentally, packed for this trip."

Zac beamed, "That's great, should I go out and rent a tux than?"

Jaime got up and headed for the bedroom, "Nah just where the kaki pants I packed you and the white button up shirt I bought you," she finished than disappeared behind their bedroom door. Two hours later they had a spot on the beach and a priest all set up; all that was left was Zac's clothes.

He knocked on the door for the 5th time in the past 5 minutes and she gave the same response, "One more second."

He groaned and knocked his head against the door, "Babe you said that 5 minutes ago." Just than she opened the door and Zac fell flat on his face.

Jaime knelt down trying not to laugh, "Oh, Zaccy are you okay?"

Zac got up trying to look manly and dusted himself off, "I'm fine."

Jaime giggled, "Okay well get changed quickly." Zac looked at her. She was wearing a white satin dress that barely came up to her knees and had a heart sewn into the corner with their initials in it. She had straightened her hair and applied a small amount of white eye shadow and eye liner to her eyes with some light pink lipstick.

She realized he was starring at her, "What?" she said.

"You look…like…wow."

Jaime laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks babe. I'll be waiting in the living room." She closed the door behind her leaving Zac standing there his mouth hanging open. He snapped out of his trance quickly and found the clothes Jaime had instructed him to wear. He put them on than put a small amount of gel in his hair to get it to stay put and walked out into the living room.

He twirled around for Jaime smiling, "What do you think?"

"Very handsome," she replied smiling than beckoned him to the door. Zac had secretly ordered a limo as well to drive them to the beach so when they walked down the stairs Jaime squealed.

"Zaccy is that for us?"

Zac smiled and nodded, "Only the best for my soon to be wife." Jaime jumped with glee and slid into the car. Zac followed her in and than they were off. On the way there Zac and Jaime whispered in each other's ears. Jaime would giggle and Zac would beam. When they arrived the chauffer opened the door for them and they climbed out. A small breeze blew past them and Jaime shivered slightly.

"You cold, honey?" Zac asked while putting his arms around her.

"Not really," she smiled, "I just wanted your arms around me." Zac smiled and they walked down to the beach. They took of their shoes and left them on the sidewalk before stepping onto the sand. Jaime giggled and said, "The sand is kinda chilly."

Zac replied, "Yeah I know." They continued until they reached their wedding spot. It was a small cliff over hanging the ocean. The view from the cliff was the most beautiful thing Jaime had ever scene in her life. The water was crashing against the rocks below and the sun was bouncing off of the surface of the water making it a gorgeous blue color. Jaime stood in amazement thinking, I'M ALWAYS GONNA REMEMBER THIS DAY.

The wedding started with a small man playing the flute. Jaime slowly proceeded toward Zac near the edge of the cliff. When Jaime reached Zac the music stopped and the priest began. Zac and Jaime said there vows and "I Do's" than exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Zac pulled Jaime close to his body and kissed her romantically on the lips. They both pulled away smiling. The priest took pictures of them on the cliff than the flute player and the priest left. Jaime sat down where they had just been married and Zac sat next to her.

"Was it everything you wanted it to be?"

"It was more because I married the man I've loved my whole life. I hope you know I would've married you anywhere anytime as long as it was you."

"Of course I know that."

Jaime smiled and leaned into Zac's arm. They sat there for a while watching the sunset then they got up and left leaving just enough time to get back to their limo with light.

"So about the honeymoon," Zac said smiling cutely, once they were in the limo. Jaime laughed.

"No way mister, this is the honeymoon." Zac pouted jokingly.

"Fine, no I'm just kidding babe. This is the best honeymoon ever!"

Ironically they didn't do anything that night. They went to a _really_ nice restaurant for dinner than the limo drove them back to their hotel. That night they fell asleep in their wedding attire, holding each other tightly.

Chapter 10

A couple years flew by without notice as Jaime and Zac raised their first child, Nathan. He was born the day Jaime and Zac finished their sophomore year of college, May 25. Now it is his 2nd birthday and they are all celebrating down at the park.

Nathan just blew out his candles and plunged his face into the cake. Jaime and Zac laughed and snapped as many photos as they could. They wanted to capture every single moment of theirs and their child's life. They already had 4 photo albums completely full of pictures of Nathan.

On Nathan's 3rd birthday Jaime and Zac decided they wanted to have another kid. So they tried and tried and tried. A year and a half later the twins were born, James & Haley. When the twins were growing up Jaime and Zac lived off of their parent's money. Once the twins turned 5 and started kindergarten Zac decided it was time to get a job. He started working for his dad and making his own money.

Now as the twins start middle school and Nathan start his sophomore year of high school the family is living on their own. Zac's income is not as big as his father's but it's getting their and Jaime has started working part time at a near-by nursing home. Nathan has a steady girlfriend that he has been seeing since the beginning of his freshman year and, luckily, James and Haley still haven't had their first kiss. Jaime, Zac and their kids have a close relationship; they confide in one another and trust each other greatly.

Jaime and Zac died within the same year, both of cancer, leaving their kids with a great fortune and many memories. Nathan is now the CEO of his father's old company and is happily married to his high school sweetheart. James and Haley now run the nursing home Jaime worked at while they were in school. James and Haley aren't married yet but each has their own serious relationship forming.

Jaime and Zac were happy when they died. They loved their life and wouldn't change one thing about it if they had the chance. Their last dying wish was for their children to be just as happy with their lives.

THE END


End file.
